fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Xavier
Sakura Xavier (サクラ ザビエル, Sakura Zabieru) was once a slave who was living in horrible conditions. One day someone broke her free without a word and quickly ran away. She had been born, raised and always been a slave so she had no idea how to be free, even so, she walked away from her old life on the search of the person who freed her from her horrible past life. During her search she became part of the family of the Xavier Brothers and learned how to use Chain Magic, in doing so she became a legal traveling mage with her brothers who treat her like a little sister -even though she is older than most of them. Salutes and her brothers become closer and soon they decided to create a team called Slave-Free in hope to let all slaves have freedom or a taste of it. Appearance Sakura Xavier is a female legal mage that is usually seen wearing a plain white dress made out of leftover cloth and tied with black string and sometimes more white cloth. She wears no shoes to remind herself of the pain her feet has walked and brown leather ties around her ankle up to the top of her thighs. Sakura has long pink hair which she ties with black or yellow string to make a ponytail and pink/red eyes with long eyelashes. She has been seen with golden chains which remains her of the freedom she didn't have and uses them as a weapon against anyone who tries to enslave her again and she usually hides her necklace she was given by her mother. Her necklace is a golden triangle that is attached by a thin golden chain. She still has scars of where the past chains were on hee feet but is seen wearing a brown braclet that is used for her Chain Magic. It was given to her by her brothers. Personality/Traits Sakura is quite serious - especially when she was a slave, due to her trying her best to suit her masters - however she is seen also entirely different when she is around the few friends she has! Sakura is barely laughs but smiles a lot more often around The Xavier Brothers who she has started to claim as her own brothers too. David Xavier went as far as asking her out but due to her shyness she rejected the request quite quickly claiming she has no idea how to be someone's girlfriend. Sakura has a bad habit of treating richer people like dirt due to her past, but even so she stands up to anyone who seems to cause her, or her friends, any trouble especially Slave Traders. She is also quick to judge people usually having a wrong impression on them however her gut reasoning is usually right. Lastly Sakura is an insomniac meaning she cannot sleep, this is mainly because she worries that if she sleeps she will find out her life currently is only a wishful dream that she has created as well as the fact that when she sleeps she has nightmares of her past, mainly when she was beaten or tortured. History Sakura has no idea when she was born or if she was born a slave but for as long as she can remember she has been a slave for many masters who used her for many different reasons, each just as bad as the last job. Sakura had a lot more strength that most slaves and didn't really talk much and so she was sold to many people at a very high price but when she was young all she can remeber is one of her masters beating her again and again and again for no reasons, due to this she never tried once to defay any of her masters. As Sakura grew up she only got stronger and her cances of escape grew least and least as her chains grew two timers stronger than her. It got to the stage that even when the chains were not visable, she was still chained inside and the thought of escaping never went into her mind, her mindset was just to survive being a slave forever. One year the winter wasthe coldest it has ever been and slaves were kept outside in the snow and ice. Sakura watched as kids as young as five died in front of her but she couldn't do anything, soon her own body got weak and her sky was blue, she was dying but just when she thought she was dead a shadow appeared and smashed her chains. She stared at him but he quickly turned away without saying a word as he cut the chains of everyone. She was free but in her heart she knew the chains were still there. After a few minutes, Sakura finally stood up and walked away with a small child in her hands, she only stopped when she found a fire. That weas the day Sakura finally broke and shed a tear. Sakura had finally felt human emotions after sixteen years of being a slave. Sakura watched the fire burn and from then, she made a wish, to find the person who saved her and thank him for her freedom, but as she started to fall asleep, she found out she didn't know what it is like to be 'free!' Sakura woke up for her first night of freedom to find herself cold and numb. She tried to stand up but couldn't and if that wasn't enough. Sakura wanted to stand but couldn't and as darkness filled her eyes she saw three figures stand up and take a fight towards some shady figure. Sakura fainted and thought she had died but instead she had finally started to live. The three people where brothers, the Xavier Brothers, who recused and saved her life and soon adopted her into the family of brothers. Together they helped Sakura in hope to complete her goal and learned her Chain Magic so she could defend herself. With the brother Sakura not only grew in power but grew as a person, she joined forces and created a team called Slave-Free who try to make all the slaves have a taste of freedom even if they can't fully free them. Magic And Abilities Sakura has only learned one magic, Chain Magic but even so has be come rather skilled at it. Her chains are a golden colour and look a lot that chains that she was attached to in the past but instead of being a problem and a pian in her life they aid her. Her chains sprout out of her bracklets that were created to look likethe cuffs of chains and the chains come out at her own will. Her chains feel just like metal but is made out of pure magic and is still painful to be hit by them. She mainly just attacked with her chains but she has some attacks that she uses rather a lot. Spells/Attacks Whirlpool of Chains (''ワーループール オフ チェーンス (waaruupuuru ofu cheensu))'' is a attack on which Sakura throws her chains into the air and makes them fly into a circle at a extremly fast speed. It then gives the effect of almost a toranado or whirpool, hence the name. She then brings the whirpool of chains down to the target and attempts to hit the target with the chains. Although it does a lot of damage, she is open whenever she tries to prepare the attack. Equipment Relationships Kyle Xavier (カイル ザビエル (kairu zabieru)) ''- Kyle Xavier is the oldest of the brothers at the age of nineteen. He, although, is the most immature, and does not take the older brother role seriously. He has a crush on Sakura but is a bit of a pervert anyway. Kyle use to be rich but after his father died he was quickly moved over to Slavarina - a slave exporting country - so he can merge with the royality and help export the slaves. Kyle rebelled and met up with other slaves nad people with the same thoughts as him, with that he created a family and changed his second name to Xavier. He met Sakura with his two other brothers while she was dying due to the cold winter, with one look at her scars Kyle knew she was a former slave. Kyle did everything in his power to help her and soon he devolped feelings for Sakura but Sakura did not have feelings for him nad so they it was not meant to be. After another month together the brothers laughed at Sakura when she asked to join her family, to them she was already part of them! Ame Xavier ''(アム ザビエル'' '(amu zabieru)) ''- TBA David Xavier ''(デービッド ザビエル (deebiddo zabieru)) ''- TBA Ariana De Monte ''(亜利亜奈出文照(Ariana De Monte)) - Ariana De Monte is a slave trader and owner who owned Sakura for a many years but not only that, she helped trade her to other slave owners. She was the last master she had and also the worse, Ariana was spoiled and found Sakura as almost her favourite making her do everything from protecting her and dressing her. Sakura hated her but even so, being a slave, she had no rights and just went with it. Ariana treated Sakura with no respect and to her Sakura was simply a piece of rubbish that was being reused. After Sakura escaped and ran away after being freed, Ariana was furious and tried to find her to be stopped by the Xavier Brothers, Ariana gave up but did not forget that day. Sakura is sure that if Ariana ever sees her again, they will clash and fight. Synopsis Below is all the role-plays or storylines Sakura Xavier has been yet as of date: * Trivia * Sakura is based off the author * Sakura's images are based off the character Morjana/Morgiana from the anime and manga Magi Category:Female Category:Legal Mages Category:Teenager Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Chain Magic User Category:Former Slaves Category:Xavier Family